


Denied

by pinkladyalex



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Smut, Sub Spencer Reid, dom reader, small amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: After a particularly hard case, [Y/N] and Spencer unwind in the best way they know how.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This fic contains elements of a dom/sub relationship. Do not read if you don't like. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.

The case was a brutal one. Kids. I could never save all of them. The images of them were burned into my brain, and I knew I needed release from that. Spencer sat across from me on the plane, reading. His leg was bouncing uncontrollably. I could feel the tension radiating off of him, and knew he would be in search of some release too. Of course, in front of the team, there was no way for us to do it here. It would have to wait until we got home. The team didn’t even know we were seeing each other, let alone the nature of our relationship. 

I had been staring at my boy for too long, and shook my head out of it, making eye contact with Morgan who smirked at me. 

Okay, we hadn’t  _ told _ the team we were seeing each other. They were profilers, they probably had some sort of idea. Even so, there was no way they knew what was actually happening between us. I kept my cards very close to my chest about this stuff. It was a wonder that Spencer himself had found out. 

When we got back to Quantico, I said quick goodbyes to everyone, thankful I had gotten my report done on the plane. Spencer made direct eye contact with me when I waved goodbye, and as soon as I turned around, I took my phone out. 

_ My place. One hour. Don’t be late. _

I heard his phone ding as the door shut behind me. 

~~~~

I took the hour I had given Spencer to get here to prepare myself. I took a long shower, shaved, and set out everything I was planning to use that night on my dresser. Sometimes I liked to taunt him, show him what was coming. His eidetic memory meant he noticed everything that was there and never forgot it, so even if I blindfolded him he was anticipating things. That anticipation made him beg. His begging was music to my ears. 

At exactly 6:07, an hour after I had sent the text, my doorbell rang. I adjusted my lace bra and underwear, and pulled up my thigh highs. Taking my time to get the door made him squirm, and I knew it. When I finally opened the door, he was standing there gripping his satchel strap tightly with both hands. He barely met my eyes, staring down at the floor. His gaze flickered over my form but didn’t linger on anything, knowing better than to stare without permission. 

“You can look, baby.” I said. The nickname was a clear indication that it was time for him to let go. Time for him to fall into his submissive headspace and give me all the control. His eyes went straight to mine, biting down on his lip as he let himself give me a full once over, really  _ looking _ this time. They lingered on my tits, and I spun in a circle as he stared so he could see my ass in the thong I was wearing. “Like what you see?” 

He nodded dumbly. 

Realizing the door was still wide open, I pulled him inside and slammed him against the back of it. I reached up and gripped his cheeks in my hand, hard. “I asked you a question, baby.” 

“Y-Yes, miss. I like it.” He whimpered, meeting my eyes again. I smirked and pulled away. 

“Good boy. Now strip.” 

His eyes widened. Typically, I let him wait until we were in the bedroom for him to remove his clothes. But I wanted to play  _ now _ . After a second of hesitation, he pulled at his tie and stripped slowly. I watched as he revealed inch after inch of glorious skin. My eyes raked over his body, watching closely as he revealed himself to me. Undoing his belt, he blushed as he tugged his pants down, underwear and all. His cock sprung out, large and flushed red already, hardening before my eyes. I licked my lips, staring at it. He stood there, naked before me, blushing. 

I smirked slowly, and he lowered his eyes to the floor. Stalking towards him, I let my eyes go from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. His cheeks flared red and his eyes flickered between the floor and my own. When I reached him, I grabbed his cock in my hand and stroked it slowly. He whimpered, still keeping his eyes downcast. I stroked until he was fully hard, then let go completely. 

He whined and pounded a fist against the door. I gripped his cheeks again. “Is that a complaint?” 

“No, miss.” He said, trying to shake his head. I squeezed his cheeks once more and then let go, dropping my hands to my sides. 

“Look at me.” I demanded. His eyes snapped to mine, and I smiled. One stray hair had fallen slightly in his face, and I reached out and brushed it back. He nuzzled into my hand. Smiling, I let my fingers trail over his mouth. “You can touch. Kiss me.” I said, and he jumped at the opportunity. 

His mouth found mine frantically, hands trying to touch everywhere at once. I let my arms rest on his shoulders, carding my fingers through his hair. Spencer’s tongue brushed my lips, and I parted them, letting our mouths mould together. His tongue brushed against mine and it sent a shiver down my spine. Hands roaming my body, he tugged me closer. His hard cock brushed against my stomach. He started grinding slowly. I let him get away with it for a moment, letting his hands wander to my ass where they gripped tightly, pulling me in again as he ground into me. 

I tightened my hands in his hair and pulled him back. His eyes fluttered open, mouth hanging open stupidly. I brought one hand to his lips and they closed around my fingers, sucking. I gripped his hair even tighter. He moaned around my fingers. 

“No more touching.” His hands dropped from my ass immediately, falling back to his sides. I stepped back from him and just looked, watching him squirm. “Go to the bedroom. Lay down on the bed, on your back, no touching.” 

He rushed off, and I gave him a quick slap on the ass as he passed by me. He squeaked but knew better than to turn around, continuing off to where he was meant to be. 

I knew he would spend time looking at all the toys I laid out, and I didn’t want to punish him too much tonight. So I took my time getting two glasses of water for after the scene, and readjusted my lingerie in the bathroom mirror. The kissing had made me a little wet, so I could feel my panties start to get cold when they were exposed to the air. 

I took a deep breath before entering the bedroom, letting myself completely enter my dominant headspace. Spencer was exactly where I asked him to be, the center of the bed, hands at his sides. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was heavy. He was probably attempting to ignore his hard cock that rested heavy on his stomach. I walked in the room slowly, and his eyes snapped open when he heard the door click behind me. He watched me walk to the end of the bed, and I smiled down at him. 

“Ready, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded desperately, whining out, “Yes, green, miss.” 

I grinned, climbing on to the bed, crawling over his prone form. “Here’s what’s going to happen.” I ghosted my breath over his cock. “I’m going to edge you until you’re begging me to let you come. After that, I’ll slip on the cock ring and edge you some more. You have to make me cum three times before you’ll be given permission.” 

“How, miss?” He asked, whimpering. I smirked, moving up his body and leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“Like this.” I whispered, and then moved up completely so my pussy was right in front of his face. His mouth opened and his tongue fell out, eager as always. 

I pressed my pussy down onto his mouth, his tongue immediately lapping up through my panties. He ran his tongue between my folds in broad strokes. He lingered on my clit then, running tight circles around it with the tip of his tongue. I groaned out loud, throwing my head back and grinding against him. 

His lips closed around my clit and sucked, and I rocked my hips into the feeling, holding onto the headboard. One hand dropped down to grip his hair, guiding his head as I ground down into him. He let his tongue slip down, with long strokes that ended in him circling my clit. The panties added friction to the sensation, and I moaned out loud. “Baby...” I bit down on my bottom lip and groaned. 

I reached down and slipped my panties off to the side, finally giving him full access to me. He surged forward, his tongue expertly moving against me. The feeling of his tongue on me with no barrier made me groan. I looked behind me and saw his hands clenched in the sheets, clearly trying desperately not to touch. The tip of his tongue circled my clit in fast motions and I let out a low groan. 

“You can touch.” I said. His hands flew to my ass, pulling me in and increasing the pressure against my clit. I rocked with the guidance of his hands for a few moments before correcting him. “Yourself, baby. No coming.” He groaned against me, sending vibrations through my clit, and let go slowly, his fingers dancing on my thighs. 

I looked behind me to make sure he gripped himself, and watched as his own hand sent a groan through him, and subsequently through me. He stroked his cock in time with his licks against my core, a steady rhythm that had us both moaning. I rocked against him harder, trying to bring myself to an orgasm. I could feel it building within me, my thighs beginning to quiver around Spencer’s head. I gripped his hair tighter. He moaned against me and then wrapped his lips around my clit, alternating between sucking and running tight little circles around it. 

“Yes, baby. I’m so close.” I said through a moan. He whined against me. I looked behind me to see his hand speeding up, his cock an angry red. “Stop touching yourself.” I said when I saw his stomach tense, a telltale sign he was about to cum. He let go quickly but slammed his hand into the bed, groaning out in frustration. That noise against my center sent me over the edge, and I twitched my hips against him as I came. He licked me through it, tongue running circle around me until I pulled him off by the hair. I shuddered and moaned, looking down at him and smiling serenely. He gazed up at me, eyes blown out with lust, mouth wet with my juices. “That’s one.” I said, smiling. 

I turned around, still straddling his head, but with my ass in his face this time. I looked down at his flushed cock and knew I wanted it in my mouth. I leaned down and let my breath fan over it. His breath hitched, and I dropped my tongue out to run down his shaft lightly. He whined out loud, one of my favorite sounds. Wrapping a hand around his cock, I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked gently. Another whine. 

“Make me cum again, baby. You can use your hands.” I ordered. His tongue was on me again, this time entering me quickly while his hands spread me apart. I let out a moan before dropping my head and taking his cock in my mouth. 

He tasted clean, and like Spencer. I knew this taste like the back of my hand. I focused my attention on the head, tonguing at his slit and sucking lightly, running my hand along the shaft slowly. His hips shifted, trying not to thrust up into my mouth. He knew what that would get him. One of his hands let go of me, instead pushing two fingers into my pussy, making me groan and drop my head lower, taking more of him in my mouth. 

I let myself drool over his cock, making the surface wet and easing the glide of my hand. His lips found my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me. I rocked back against his mouth in tandem with me sucking his cock, feeling him moan as I increased my speed. His thighs shook as I took him deep in my throat. 

His fingers stoped fucking me and simply pressed down, finding my spot and rubbing over it repeatedly. His tongue pressed against my clit and pulsed. The double stimulation had me shaking, grinding back into it and moaning over his cock. I dropped even lower, the pleasure relaxing my throat. His groan hurtled me towards my second orgasm. 

I felt it in my stomach, the heat building and spreading down through my core and my thighs. I pulled off and laid my cheek against his pelvis, panting against the bottom of his shaft. I stroked him as I rocked back against his mouth, rubbing my thumb over the head. He pushed his hips up towards me slightly, whining against me. His fingers followed me as I pulled away from his mouth. 

“Are you close, baby?” I asked, stroking faster. 

“Yes, miss. Oh...please miss.” He whined out, his hips wiggling with the urge to thrust up into my hand. 

“Better work harder to make me cum then.” I ordered, sitting back onto his face. He moaned out loud when I took him back in my mouth. His fingers began fucking in and out again, spreading me open. He added a third and I whined around him. Quickly, I was being pushed to the edge again. His tongue found my clit again and stroked in time with his fingers. Pushing back against him, I took him deep in my throat as my orgasm crashed through me. I moaned around him and felt his dick twitch. I immediately pulled off, his whine in frustration pushing me through my orgasm as I denied him his. His cock was so hard it barely touched his stomach, sticking up off his belly. 

Once he had fucked me with his fingers through the aftershocks, I lifted off of him and heard him take a few deep breaths, catching it. I swung around so I was straddling his thighs. I smirked down at him as he stared up at me. I dragged a finger over down the shaft of his cock and watched it twitch up towards me. 

“So hard, aren’t you baby?” I whispered. He nodded ferociously, his hands balled in fists at his side. I kept running that one finger over him. Up and down. Up and down. He squirmed under me. His hands fisted the sheets under him and his legs shook. I slapped his cock when he didn’t answer me. “Aren’t you baby?” He whined and keened. 

“Yes, miss. So hard.” 

“And who’s it for?” 

“For you, miss. All for you.” He whimpered out. I smirked again and wrapped my hand around him, lifting his cock off his stomach and moving it back and forth. 

“Such a cute cock,” I said. I reached out and licked the tip lightly, just barely letting my tongue stroke over it. “And it’s all mine.” 

Spencer whined, shaking his head back and forth. “Please, miss.” 

“You’ve only made me cum two times, baby.” I reminded him. His eyes squeezed shut as I slowly dragged my hand up over his cock, then back down again. I let my thumb circle the tip of it on every up stroke. “Look at me.” I demanded. His eyes flashed open and made eye contact with me, tongue coming out to wet his lips. 

“You’re mine, Spencer Reid.” I taunted. Without warning, I took him deep in my mouth, keeping our eye contact. His mouth fell open in a moan, eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open. I sucked him long and hard, swirling my tongue around him and bringing him closer and closer to an edge. I pulled off for a split second, warning him, “You better tell me if you get close.” 

From there, I focused on bringing him as close to the edge as possible. Using my hands and my mouth I brought him closer and closer, watching him clench the sheets and shake his head back and forth. 

“Please, please miss. Please let me cum.” He begged, and I reveled in it. I groaned around him and took him all the way down my throat, gagging slightly. He moaned above me, and I just kept going. “Miss.... _ please. _ ” He whined loudly. I took him down until my nose pressed into his stomach. “Oh-oh! Close, miss close!” He whimpered. I immediately pulled off of him and let his cock drop back down onto his stomach with no contact at all. His whole body shook underneath me in frustration, but he knew better than to act out. I felt my heart swell with pride as I watched Spencer take whatever I gave him without complaint. 

“Now.... I feel like you might need some help not to cum.” I said. His eyes locked on mine and I smirked. He knew what was sitting on the dresser, he just didn’t know what exactly I planned to do with it. 

“I-I do. I need help, miss.” He said, nodding. Spencer’s hair was fanned out under him, he looked ethereal. I sat there for a moment, just looking at him. Admiring my boy. I climbed off of him and grabbed the cock ring from the dresser. 

When I crawled back over him, I pushed his legs apart, settling between them. His knees bent and his feet flat on the bed, his cock an angry red between them. I smiled at him as he eyed the ring in my hand.

“Green, baby?” 

“Green, miss.” He confirmed. I leaned over and fastened the cock ring around him, making his cock flush even darker. 

“You’ve got one more to do, baby. And then I’m gonna fuck you till you cum.” I said with a smirk. He gasped at that. I didn’t peg him often, but he loved it when I did. It was for special occasions. I knew we both needed it tonight. But first, my last orgasm. 

I climbed over his spread legs and let my wet pussy glide over his cock that was resting on his belly. I ground down onto him and he groaned. 

“Do you want to feel me, baby?” I asked. He moaned out but didn’t answer. I gripped his cheeks tightly in my hand, and he immediately started answering. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, miss. Yes,  _ please _ , miss.” He mumbled while his lips were pressed together. I rubbed myself over him once again and he groaned loudly. “Please, please, please.” He repeated over and over. I let myself grind on him for a moment longer, before sitting up on my knees and reaching behind me. I angled his cock, pulled my panties to the side, and slid down, taking all of him in slowly. He took deep breaths, trying to resist the urge to fuck up into me. I wiggled my ass as it met his hips, giving myself time to adjust to his length inside of me. 

Then I raised myself up so just the head was inside of me. I leaned down and pressed my face into his neck, mouthing at the skin there. “Fuck me, baby.” I whispered directly in his ear. His hips snapped up as soon as he had permission. I let out a long moan as he fucked up into me. 

“Permission to touch, Miss, please?” He begged, his hands still curled into the sheets. I looked down to where we were connected, sure my face looked entirely blissed out. 

“Yes, baby. Touch me.” 

His hands flew to my hips, slamming me down onto him to meet his thrusts. My lips found his neck and started sucking as I rocked with his thrusts. He moaned at the feeling. I knew it would leave a mark but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. Moving down to his collarbone, I rolled my hips so my ass met his hips on each thrust. I let out moans into his ear, which made him grip me tighter and fuck me harder. He was everywhere. His hands on me, his cock in me, his mouth seeking mine. I found it and our tongues moulded together. 

“Close, miss.” He whispered. I pulled up and off of him in one fell swoop. His hands lingered on my ass as he groaned and threw his head back in frustration. I laughed as he struggled, sitting back so that his dick ran through the crest of my ass. 

“Poor, baby. Close with the cock ring on? You must be really desperate.” I teased, wiggling my ass against his cock. He whined. 

“You have one more chance. You can fuck me one more time and you better get me off before you’re close.” I reached back and realigned him, sinking down faster this time. He thrusted up into me and one of his hands came around to rub at my clit. His thumb drew fast circles around it. I threw my head back and sat up, his cock reaching deeper into me in the new position, and I started really riding him. 

“Baby, yes, just like that.” His thumb sped up, and he thrusted harder. I fell back down against his chest, and his lips found my neck. He sucked a mark there. I groaned and then pulled away, propping myself up on one hand. I looked down between our bodies, watching as we joined together over and over again. I felt my third orgasm starting, and I rode him through it as I moaned down at him. He kept his eyes on mine the entire time. 

I sat down on his cock when I was done, taking deep, heaving breaths. He wiggled under me, not able to thrust up with my full weight holding him down. The cock ring under me reminded me of his predicament and I smiled, wiggling around to tease him just a little more. 

“Are you ready for your reward?” I asked. pulling off of him completely and getting off the bed. 

“Yes, miss. Oh, please.” He begged. I grabbed the strap-on from the dresser and pulled it on myself. Then I grabbed the lube and made my way back to the bed. 

He eyed my cock, tilting his head up to see which one I had chosen. I had our smallest one, not wanting to need to spend too much time on prep. My boy had waited long enough. He smiled and leaned back. I climbed onto the bed between his legs. 

I lubed up my fingers and ran them over his hole lightly. He shivered, but ultimately relaxed as I did it. One finger pressed in slowly, his body tight and hot around me. He moaned out and pushed back against it. The cock ring stayed in place, as I didn’t want him to cum too early. I pulled out the one finger and went back in with two. He groaned again, head rolling against the pillow. I fucked him with my two fingers, spreading them and curling them until I found the spot that made him cry out. 

“There! Oh, miss.” He groaned. I smirked up at him and kept my two fingers right there, rubbing in small circles. While he was distracted by that pleasure, I added a third finger. He moaned and thrashed, his arms spreading out and pulling at the sheets. 

“You like that, baby?” 

“Yes! I like it so  _ much _ , fuck, miss I-” He cut off in a broken whine as I slipped my fingers out of him. 

“Shhh, don’t complain. I’m just getting to the main event.” I smirked, lubing up my cock. I licked my lips as he gazed down to watch, and put on a good show for him. A whine came from deep in his throat, clearly out of his control. I smiled and right before lining up, removed the cock ring. He groaned loudly at the release. Immediately, I thrust into him, and his back arched off the bed. with a harsh gasp.

“Oh, fuck miss.” He said as he settled down. I set up a quick pace, thrusting into him hard and fast. His ass pushed back to meet my thrusts. 

“You like this, don’t you baby? You love getting your pretty little ass fucked?” I taunted, slowing my thrusts down so I could watch each time my cock hit his prostate. His face transformed with every thrust, slowly building in intensity. He didn’t answer my question. 

I moved my hand to grip his face, “I said, do you love getting your pretty little ass fucked?” I said harshly, thrusting in deep and staying there. He whined, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Yes, miss.” He said. I slapped him quickly on the cheek. 

“Say it.” I hissed. My eyes never left his as he looked up to me and whined out-

“I love getting my pretty little ass fucked.” 

“That’s it, baby.” I praised and he keened. I sped up my thrusts again, and reached down and gripped his cock. “You can touch me. And you can cum whenever you’re ready.” 

His hands went to my breasts and groped at them, pinching and twisting my nipples, which made me moan. I kept thrusting and stroking him as his hands traveled my body, eventually landing on my ass and pulling me into him harder. His face scrunched up and his stomach quivered, and I watched him fly over the edge with a shout. His cum spurted up to his neck, strings dripped all over his stomach. I kept thrusting and stroking him all the way through it, until he was whimpering from the overstimulation. 

A thought entered my head, but I knew it was for a different scene, a different time. 

When I knew he had come down enough, I pulled out and removed the strap-on. I climbed off the bed quickly and grabbed a damp washcloth, returning to find Spencer curled into a ball on his side. I rolled him back onto his back and wiped him down. He let out a small whine when it brushed over his sensitive cock. Then I sat him up and forced him to drink the water I had sent out before the scene started. 

He drank it slowly and I held onto him, letting him rest his back against my chest as I stroked his hair, murmuring “My good boy, such a good boy,” into his ear until he looked up at me with clear, but tired eyes. 

“Thank you, [y/n].” He said, and I smiled. 

“You never have to thank me, Spencer. Thank  _ you _ .” I said back. He smiled up at me and pursed his lips, asking for a kiss. I let a hand fall over his cheek and pulled him up to me, kissing him deeply. 

“Talk in the morning?” He asked. We always debriefed about a scene the morning after. What worked, what didn’t. Things that were affecting our lives, inside and outside the bedroom. It helped keep things safe for both of us. 

“Of course.” I answered. 

He placed his water down on the nightstand and then kissed me one last time before settling in my arms to go to sleep. He fell asleep while I was stroking his hair, and I followed not long after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all comments/kudos. :) You can find me on tumblr at gubetube.tumblr.com


End file.
